


Void Mayhem

by idrinkketchup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (or whatever you make them out to be), ., Angst, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I will add more tags along the way!, I'm Bad At Tagging, Involves around the void, I’m bad at writing, Multi, Multiverse, No Smut, Reader Is A Shapeshifter, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a bit emotionless, Reader is part of the void, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, first fic, monster racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrinkketchup/pseuds/idrinkketchup
Summary: S.U.B. 1783, Created 15 days ago, Created by ______, Lab. WT 18562Class: Shapeshifter, Sub-Class: Goo-like SubstanceMission: Get your CREATOR back from the TRUE voidMission Notes: Do NOT go to any A.U. for you will NOT be able to come back until further notice - up to 2 - 3 year period.………….“Who would’ ve guess that it would go wrong, huh?”
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Void Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic! So you can judge me but not too hard. I just got this idea randomly at night when I couldn’t go to sleep so I decided to make this idea a reality. I will also have drawings in this because I like drawing (if I can figure out how). That’s basically all I have to say so sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

Beep! “S.U.B. 1783 can you hear me?”

“Yes sir, what would you like me to do” You look up to see a man, or more specifically your respective scientist. He's wearing a lab coat with a white button-up shirt, long black pants, and black shoes. You managed to get a hold of his file earlier so now you know he's 27 years old, his birthday is June 29, and he works in the teleportation and weapon testing labs, if that information is even important right now.

“S.U.B. 1783, Go your natural state”

You do as you were told and slowly turn your body into your original black goo state. The only reason you're able to do this is because you're a goo type, meaning you're basically the VOID and the void is basically a big black ‘ocean’ of goo but there is no top, there is no bottom and it goes on forever. Most things that go in you don't come out the other side, or out in general and also to top it off you can barely see in this state.

“Good, now I’m going to send you to the TRUE void, try your best to stay on the wavelink and keep your state. If you just do as I say the mission will be over soon enough and you’ll have your Creator back. But remember DO. NOT. GO. TO. ANY. AU. It will end terribly for the both of us, is that clear?”

“Yes sir, waiting to be released”

“Good, Good… now all I have to do is set up the GENERATOR but luckily for me there should be a helper coming in to check on the machine right about...” 

“Now” A Level 2 Helper walks in. They seem like they just saw something horrible and also gruesome, like bloody gruesome and just want to hurry up with their shift so they can go to sleep it off, it’s easy to recognize these looks with how much the helper have these looks and how bad the experiments are getting.

“Hm… You there!” 

They jump up in fright ‘Huh me?’

“Yes you, power up the generator so it can get ready for an launch” 

The Helper starts sweating. ‘But s-sir, th-the generator is not f-full power, it’s n-not wise to-‘ 

“Did I stutter?” He sounds slightly irritated.

They shrink back. ‘N-no sir’ 

“So hurry up and go set up the GENERATOR or I'll have you demoted to a level one Test Subject! And you do NOT want to be at level one right now” He smiles sadly when the helper flinches.

They didn’t seem to notice the smile. ‘Y-Yes Sir!’

The Helper runs in a backroom, you hear what seems to be metal scraping on metal and something falling to the floor. After a few minutes of messing with the generator they came back out. 

‘I’m done sir!’ They’ve seemed to have calmed down.

“Took you long enough, now go prep everything else for the generator launch, I presume you know what to do?”

‘Yes sir’ They nod their head.

“Good, well then I’m leaving my trust in you so go prep, I'll be there in a minute but I need to talk to 1783 some more.” With that sentence he turns to you.

The helper goes in the back room again.

“So S.U.B. 1783 you know the rules right?”

“No sir”

“No?, why- oh wait, your creator wasn’t around long enough to tell you about them. *sigh* Well I guess it is my job” The man pulls up a sheet of paper, it’s probably the normal rules, my class and subclass rules. “Hm… let me see…, no using your powers against your creator and respective scientist.., never talk back…, blah, blah, blah,... if you end up in AU sit in a hidden spot and wait to be rescued… try to avoid anyone there, hm… try not to let anyone touch your powers in goo form…, ok!” He slams down the piece of paper. “Wait, was the microphone off?” He turns the microphone off, He starts to say something but realizes the mic was off and turns it back on.

“I probably tell them the rules… again...” He sighs.

“Sir?” You tilt your head.

He shakes his head “Nevermind, anyway S.U.B. 1783”

“Yes sir”

“The rules have nothing interesting or important in them“ You feel like that isn’t true. “So I will go meet up with that helper and start the launch”

“Ok sir”

“Helper! ,Helper! It’s are you done with-…”

You wait there for at least 20 minutes until the scientist comes back out again with a big red button in his hand and the helper next to him.

“S.U.B. 1783 are you ready to start the launch, remember if anything bad happens to you, you have the button that you can click in case of an Emergency.

“Yes sir, I’m ready”

The scientist nods his head and clicks the button.

5\. Starting launch

‘Uh… sir’ They seem panicked.

“What” He stares at them, waiting for them to continue.

‘Look at the GENERATOR stats‘ The Helper points to the computer made for the generator controller.

“?” He looks at the helper confused then looks at the computer and the generator stats.

GENERATOR  
HP: 97/100, PL: 51/1000 PR: 18% ^  
Powering up GENERATOR...  
Warning: Power Level Is INCREDIBLY Low

He goes wide eyed. “Wait... what?!”

4\. Finding location

“What do you mean not enough power?” The Helper started sweating.

‘Someone hacked the base and somehow took the power’ Oh he was mad now.

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” The Helper flinches and takes a few steps away from him.

After a few seconds the Helper speaks up. ‘I was trying to tell you this earlier sir!’

“What?” 

3\. Location Found: TRUE VOID

“If it’s not enough power that means…” He looks at you and then your creator’s desk. 

The Helper tilts their head. ‘What does it mean sir?’ 

“Oh man, I screwed up”

2\. Sending particles 0% 25% 50% 75%

“Oh no…, no no No NO WHY WAS I SO HASTY” He’s panicking now.

The Helper picked their hand on his shoulder ‘Sir try to calm yourself!’ He walks away from the Helper, making their hand fall back to their side. He paces around the room with his hands to his head.

“NO NO NO NO, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait~ I feel like I’m forgetting something… Oh no...” He looks at your mostly gone pond of goo.

“1783!”

“Si͓̽r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆?”

1.Particles are 100% sent.   
Launch done successfully? FAIL

“DAMN IT”

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> At first chapters will not be that good but once I get going it will get better. (Maybe)  
> But thanks for sticking around!


End file.
